Her Best Friend
by Mlle Lambert
Summary: It's been a year. Booth is at the Mall waiting for Bones in their promised meeting. What will happen? My take on what might happen in the season 6 premiere.


_**Title:**__ Her Best Friend_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic!_

_**Author's Note:**__ I know it's been a long while and I've neglected my writing habits in general, but I hope you'll forgive me with this sweet little piece. Of course, I had to jump on the bandwagon about the finale to get my thoughts out. Spoilers for the Season 5 finale...my (somewhat) realistic take on what might happen in the premiere of Season 6._

* * *

The hardest thing I've ever had to do is walk away from her with so many unresolved issues. I thought a year apart would be a good thing—that it would give me a little time to focus on something else and get over her. If only that brilliant plan had actually worked. If I thought it was distracting to be around her almost every day, every minute without her was worse. From the moment she left on on that flight, I have been unable to stop thinking about her.

Yeah, maybe when I'd be training my men, my mind would be a little more geared toward the task at hand, but that never stopped the occasional errant thought. And the dreams—memories of her scent, her laugh, her smile, and fantasies of something more. I hated it, not getting to talk to her like I had for the previous five years. She's my best friend. I've missed her. It's been a long year.

As promised, here I sit at the reflecting pool a year after I last saw her. I would have to say that I'm pretty nervous—though I'm not sure if it's because I'm afraid she won't show or if I'm afraid she will. The former scenario is ridiculous. I know she'd never stand me up, and of course, I'm proven right as I see her walking up—her hair a bit longer and lighter and a slight smile on her face. My heart leaps in my chest, and I immediately forget everything I told myself I was going to say.

I stand up as she approaches, suddenly unsure of what to do. All of the emotions I thought I'd finally gotten past immediately flood back. It feels like a sucker punch. Despite all of this, I manage to keep my voice steady when I speak my name for her: "Bones."

It's just one word, but it obviously affects her more than she expected. She quickly hides whatever emotion it brings to the surface. "Booth."

And without another word, her lips brush my cheek, sending a jolt through my body just like the first time. Then, her arms are around my neck and mine are around her waist, pulling her close. I don't know how long we stay like that nor do I care as long as I get to hold her for a small moment in time. She pulls away after a long while, hands skimming my shoulders and down my arms until her fingers intertwine with mine.

"How was Indonesia?"

"Great..." she begins, continuing for a moment about the amazing find before catching herself with a sheepish smile and a shake of her head, not even bothering to regain her composure—so unlike the woman I watched leave a year ago. "I...I had a great time. What about you? How was Afghanistan?" She squints her eyes, her face serious, as if she's unsure it's the right question to ask.

I just shake my head with a smile, wanting to tell her everything, but knowing now is not the time to indulge in something that can never happen. I settle with something simple. "I missed you." I reiterate this by squeezing her hand.

Her pale blue eyes lock with mine for a moment, and I see the happiness there. I take a moment to hope it's because she's seeing me for the first time in a year. "I've missed you, too." She doesn't look away, but the silence that falls between us is a comfortable one, not fraught with the awkwardness of a year ago. She drops one of her hands, asking, "Coffee?"

At my nod, she leads me to the coffee stand, our hands still joined until I put my arm around her shoulders and she leans her head into my shoulder just like old times. This, I realize, is what it's supposed to be like with her—easy and companionable, not forced and awkward. Yes, I love her, that I always will, and that no other woman will hold a candle to her—but if it means the choice between her happiness and mine, I will choose hers any day. I made a mistake over a year ago that nearly cost us our friendship, but given this second chance, I will cherish her in the only way I can: as her best friend.

* * *

_I know it's not what we all want, but it at least gives us hope. I mean, Brennan has had a year to change, and it stands to reason she's spent at least a little bit of time thinking. Booth has probably not really moved on, but he knows better than to say so because he's come to realize that Brennan is going to have to be the one to make that move. I see this as almost a reset button for them. We will probably watch it build a little bit over the next season or even two until we are graciously rewarded with something that makes it all worthwhile. TPTB may be irritating at times, but let's be honest, they do know how to keep us hooked! I actually see this as a new beginning—a start to something that's better than it could have been without the complications of this past season._

_So, that said, please tell me what you think! :-)  
_


End file.
